The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA10211’. The new variety was the result of a controlled cross conducted in the Summer of 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany, between the female parent, proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘KLECA08187’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,020), and the male parent, proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘MF Peach’. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation over more than forty generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 19, 2010. ‘KLECA10211’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.